My Messed Up Love Life
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: It all started with a tempting temptress...after that he should have known he was screwed. Written for HPFC 'Ring Around the Boyfriend'.
1. Temptress

**Written for the HPFC 'Ring Around the Boyfriend'**

**Couple: **Hugo/Rose

**Prompt: **Tempest

* * *

**Temptress**

* * *

Rose was a temptress.

There was really no denying that. With all the boys that practically followed her around and how Scorpius Malfoy always went crawling on his hands and knees back to her.

She was almost like a storm, Hugo mused as he laid lazily on her bed listening to her complain about her break up with the latest boyfriend. He wasn't really listening to her words so he wasn't sure if it was Scorpius or one of the boys in between. That's what she was always doing, it seemed. She'd break up with Malfoy then get with some boy (because she could easily get whoever she wanted) for a few weeks before having a rather public break up (that was Rose for you) and then go crying into Scorpius' arms. It was always the same.

Definitely a tempest Hugo decided (while he silently congratulated himself on the elaborate word, wouldn't his mother be proud!) as he watched his sister with hungry eyes.

See, few knew there was one boy her tempest (that was definitely his word of the day) personality had brought under her spell that wasn't allowed there.

It had taken Hugo awhile before he had finally admitted he had somehow fallen for his sister's charm – and he wasn't allowed to. But he knew he wanted her no matter how much he told himself he shouldn't.

"And that's why me and Malfoy broke up," Rose said with a final nod as she looked at herself in the mirror, jerking Hugo back into the present time.

Ah, yes, that was it. Rose and Scorpius were supposed to get a place together after they graduated – which had been two weeks ago – yet Rose was still living at home, so Hugo had asked what happened. That was an hour ago. He had really just wanted an excuse to talk to her. What did she expect though, prancing around the house in those pyjamas of hers – short shorts and a flimsy tank top?

Rose growled as she lifted her brush and began to roughly brush her long curly red hair, glaring at herself in the mirror. She was a temptress who was like a tempest and Hugo was tempted – Merlin, he was losing it.

"Here, let me do that," Hugo said as he jumped off her bed wearing only his lounging pants (his chest bare) and grabbed the brush from her.

"Thanks," She muttered as she glanced at her brother in the mirror with a frown. He was taller than her, had been for a while. But, when you got to the late teen years age didn't really matter for height, especially between boy and girls. Not that Rose liked that her baby brother towered over her.

Hugo began to gently brush Rose's wild hair and she closed her eyes. After a few seconds of silence Rose raised her hand and rubbed it roughly across her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. _She wasn't going to cry!_ It was only _Malfoy_ for Godric's sake!

As her eyes fluttered open she noticed the left strap of her tank had slipped down. She reached over to pull it back up but another hand beat her to it.

"Forget about him," Hugo whispered to her as he gently pulled her strap up, his hand trailing along her bare skin.

_No,_ a voice whispered in his head as his hand tightened on the hand brush. _No, no, no..._

Rose suddenly gasped and jumped, hitting her dresser as she felt lips against her bare shoulder. Her eyes widened as she twirled around, shoving her brother away from her.

"Hugo...?" Rose said timidly as she looked up at her brother's beat red face, his hand held tightly on the brush as he stared down at his feet.

Suddenly Hugo looked up determined. As the brush hit the ground with a _thud_ Hugo's lips were pressed against Rose's, one hand around her waist and the other knotted in her hair as he pushed her up against her dresser, causing the mirror to shake violently.

Rose froze in shock before struggling, finally shoving her brother off of her harshly so he fell on her bed.

"Hugo!" Rose said, the shock clearly written across her face as she starred at him. Hugo fidgeted slightly where he sat before sitting up straight with a determined look in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Hugo said. Rose opened her mouth and closed it, biting her lip as her cheeks burned red. Hugo nodded in satisfaction.

"But it's wrong!" Rose hissed as she glanced at the door as though afraid their parents would walk in at any moment.

"So?" Hugo asked before he was up and kissing her again, hungrily, her back pressed against the dresser. Rose was frozen where she stood at first but slowly she started kissing him back. Hugo's hand roamed her body as the other traveled through her mane of hair in delight, finally getting what he wanted.

And there was no doubt Rose was a tempest, Hugo thought as he lifted her onto the dresser, her legs on either side of him. He loved every part of it.

As Hugo bit her lower lip and Rose moaned her senses finally came back to her. This was her brother! Rose's eyes widened as she pushed him away from her, both gasping for air.

"No, NO!" Rose said, shaking her head as she shoved Hugo out of her room, sliding down the door shakily in shock.

But Hugo had realized that, no matter how much Rose said 'no' he'd feel her lips again. She'd kissed him back – and that told him everything he needed to know.

Just like Hugo had predicted, that wasn't the last time he found his sister in his arms, her warm skin against him, her lips pressed against his. He was always the one that started the secret encounters but each time it took longer than the last for her to stop them, each time she resisted less and less.

Then, a week before Hugo started his sixth year at Hogwarts, she left. Rose had gotten an amazing job opportunity – in America. All Hugo had to do was look at his sister to know that she was leaving because of him – to stay away from him. In her mind this was all wrong, but she couldn't stop.

Rose Weasley – his bloody sister – had been Hugo's first love, and she left him heartbroken like she did every other boy.

And that was the start to his life of messed up relationships.

* * *

**I'm not sure I used the prompt to it's full extent...it was supposed to suscribe Rose...but there you go, 1/5, the next will come soon!**

**-Ley**


	2. Replacement

**Pairing: **Hugo/OC Daughter of Pansy Parkinson "Delia"

**Prompt: **Friction

* * *

**Replacement**

* * *

Delia Goyle was Roses replacement.

Delia Goyle was nothing like Rose. She had short straight black hair, small dull eyes and a quiet voice. When she did speak she was bitchy and annoying and always complaining about this or that and saying she was better than everybody else. His mum and dad said she was like her father and mother combined (Gregory Goyle and Pansy Goyle _nee_ Parkinson). She was a Slytherin and his entire family hated her.

And that's why he picked her.

Hugo was depressed because of his sister's departures – though for more reasons than people thought, of course. He needed something to get his mind off of her – and Delia was it. She was almost the total opposite of Rose, and no matter ow much he disliked the girl, no matter how much friction was between them she was still the one. For that was exactly what he needed – _friction_.

Delia was Roses replacement, no matter what she said.

Of course, at first Delia didn't agree – but he got her to, in the end. It was rather simple, really, a bit too simple.

"_What do you want Weasel?" Delia snarled as she noticed Hugo standing behind her in the empty passage as she picked up the stuff from her split bag (of course she didn't realize it was Hugo who'd split her bag, to stop her.)_

"_You," Hugo whispered quietly as he looked at her intently, taking another step forward. Delia looked up startled._

"_Always said you Weasley's were crazy," Delia muttered to herself as she looked at him as though he were crazy before finishing picking up her stuff and walking away. Hugo grabbed her wrist._

_Delia looked back at him suddenly realizing he was serious and a look of disgust crossed her face. "You've got to be joking me Weasel, seriously? As if I'd ever go so low so as to get with you," She said attempting to pull her hand away. Instead Hugo pulled her towards him and pushed her up against the wall (making her drop her stuff in the process) and kissed her._

_Delia gasped as Hugo kissed her and, as he pulled away, Hugo could easily guess she was shocked by the friction between them as their bodies pressed together. But Hugo had expected it – they hated each other, and that in its self was intense. The kissing may not be genuine but it was intense._

_Delia was breathless as Hugo pulled away and she stared at him with wide eyes. Hugo was pretty sure it was because he was a good kisser – his sister had said that to him thoughtlessly during one of their secret moments, and from a girl who'd made out with half of Hogwarts, that meant a lot._

Don't think of her,_ Hugo reprimanded himself as Delia found her voice and looked up at Hugo with interested eyes. "Or maybe..." She muttered as she looked at him hungrily._

And so they'd gotten together shocking most of Hogwarts. Gryffindors and Slytherins _never_ got together – even Rose had been a Ravenclaw who'd gotten with the Slytherin Malfoy.

_Don't think of her,_ the voice repeated again as it had so many times and most likely would so many more. But he couldn't think of his sister.

And so you could often see Delia Goyle hanging on Hugo's side for a good chunk of Hugo's sixth year. Sure, they fought a lot but it always ended in a make out session that was rather good (though nothing compared to _her_.)

But as the year wore on and the friction grew between Delia and Hugo – and not the body type – Hugo got tired of it and, in the end broke up with Delia.

After all, the Slytherin had been nothing more but his sister's replacement and it took a few weeks after the break up for him to realize that he had – for the most part – gotten over his sister. He couldn't say what would happen if she returned, but he knew he could move on.

At times he wished he hadn't because Delia had been the simplest of his relationships.

* * *

**I'd have to say that this one was the hardest for me to write. I've got all of the five characters I have planned out in the order I want them and everything, which prompt I'm using for who, I just had a lot of trouble with this ones. Hmmm...Next one will be...nah, I won't tell you, I gave you two tonight. -looks at untouched chapter stories- OK, the next one will be Dominique o.O**

**-Ley**


	3. First

**Pairing: **Hugo/Dominique

**Prompt: **Deflower

* * *

**First**

* * *

Dominique was his first.

It was a rather sudden, unexpected thing, really. It began simply because Hugo had received a letter from his sister a week after he returned home from his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had finally gotten his mind away from his sister and she sent him a letter! He had needed to do something to get his mind off of her.

So he went to Dominique's.

Dominique, his part veela cousin that was eight years his elder, had gotten a place with Paul Longbottom the previous summer. Unfortunately, she and Paul had broken up some weeks before, so of course Dominique had kicked Paul out, the place being her own.

There was one thing to be well known about Dominique: she had a bit of an inferiority complex. A low self esteem, if you will, that one could blame on (like Lucy did) her older sister, Victoire. Victoire, like Rose, could sometimes be seen as the 'perfect daughter'. And how could one live up to that?

Of course, only Hugo knew what had happened between him and Rose, smudging that image slightly, just like Dominique was one of the few that knew Victoire had cheated on her now husband Teddy Lupin when they were dating. But, because of these similarities, even with the age difference Dominique and Hugo still got on well.

So, on that hot July day Dominique and Hugo could be found sitting in the middle of Dominique's apartment living room, back to back, Dominique playing with an elastic band while Hugo tossed a rubber ball back and forth between his hands.

"Err!" Dominique suddenly said as she jerked forward, Hugo just catching himself before he fell, having been using her for support. He looked behind him to see Dominique trying to pull out her braid, tugging it. "This is why I don't wear my hair up!" She seethed in annoyance.

Hugo laughed as he grabbed a hold of her hand, turning fully around. "Here, let me," He said as he got up on his knees behind her and pulled out the elastic, slowly undoing her braid.

"Thanks," She muttered as she sighed and leaned back into him slightly. Hugo just smiled as he continued to unweave the braid before his smile flickered slightly as she leaned into him.

_What the..._ Hugo thought as his hands froze in Dominique's hair before he slowly began raking his fingers through it, smoothing it out. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

Since when did he like Dominique? He _couldn't _like Dominique – he was lucky Rose hadn't freaked to the max when he kissed her – who knew how Dominique would react. _No, no, no!_

Dominique sighed as Hugo ran his hands through her hair and let out a soft moan as she felt lips against her neck. It took her a few seconds to remember exactly who it was behind her and when she did her eyes snapped open and she bolted up, literally shoving Hugo away from her.

"Hugo!" Dominique gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at him in shock, Hugo propped up on his elbows a few feet away, a slight grimace on his face. "What...what was...that?"

"What?" Hugo suddenly snarled, his head popping up, his eyes hard as he looked at her. "Did you think it was Paul? Oh, wait – that's right, he broke up with you because you wouldn't – what were the words – _give yourself up_."

OK, so Hugo knew it was bad for him to hit at her already low self esteem, and he wasn't really sure what he was trying to do, but it was a common known fact among the family that that was the reason the two broke up (a thing that they _really_ shouldn't know.)

A pained look crossed Dominique's face as she looked away from him, biting her lip. She lightly touched her lips before glancing at Hugo, and then her eyes turned to the door.

"It's locked," Hugo whispered – not that it mattered, they were wizards. Nobody may be able to apparate into the house but they certainly could floo.

Dominique's gaze turned back to Hugo as she played with the corner of her sleeve, a confused look in her eyes. Hugo sat up and tentatively leaned forward, kissing her on the lips cautiously, as though asking permission. She kissed him back.

Soon they were on the floor, Hugo on top of Dominique, his hands in her light, glowing hair, her gasping as she pulled him closer to him. Suddenly as Hugo felt Dominique's hands undoing his belt, he sat up with a jerk, looking at her in surprise. He was shocked to find himself without a top and Dominique's unbuttoned while both their shoes were across the room.

Hugo looked down at Dominique with wide eyes and she blinked up at him seeming to not have realized either exactly what position they were in. Then she continued her previous actions, jerking him down to her as she pressed her lips against his once more.

"Are you sure," Hugo whispered in her ear as he fiddled with her bra nervously, unsure exactly what was going on but having a pretty good idea. After all, if what was about to happen was what he thought he was, then Dominique was about to do the exact thing she wouldn't for Paul, her boyfriend of two years, which they broke up over, with _him_.

"_Yes,_" Dominique said harshly back and Hugo realized that maybe his words had a little more effect than he had expected.

Dominique was his first – his own cousin, as was he hers. It was a spur of the moment thing, more than anything. Sure, afterwards there were a few secret exchanges, small kisses passed in hidden corridors. But they were never much to Hugo – it hadn't been like Rose, where he felt something, or Delia where he felt nothing, it was just in that moment something came over him. Maybe it was her Veela charm (though it had never had any sort of effect before) or something else, but it had only been a one night thing for him.

Two weeks later Dominique got back together with Paul (Hugo had a feeling he knew the reason behind _that_) and that stopped the little passes between them, though Hugo caught Dominique looking at him almost guiltily at him sometimes for a couple weeks afterwards.

Not that it mattered to him. She was just another thing he could add to his sins.

* * *

**OK, so this is my first attempt at writting any sort of sex scene so you can see why I cut it off. I just thought it better to leave it before it got any sort of serious and leave it at that instead of totally ruining it. I said the last one was the hardest to write - let me rephrase that. It was the hardest to come up with an idea for. This was the hardest to write - which is why it took me so long (that and I'm in the middle of all my exam stuff - almost done =) Anyways, the next one is already written - on paper - so expect it to be up sometime later, and maybe the last one too since it is already hlaf written & since I'm so nice XD**

**-Ley**

**P.S. Do you think I should up the rating?**


	4. Different

**Pairing: **Hugo/James Sirius Potter

**Prompt:** Exercise

* * *

**Different**

* * *

Hugo needed to exercise some bloody restraint!

He laid on his bed with his pillow held over his head, the snow floating gently against his window.

What did he have for his family? Dominique and...Rose...were one thing – but James?

Hugo groaned as he pressed the pillow harder down on his head.

Ever since he had come home for Christmas break, whenever Hugo had seen James in passing he would find himself watching him. Just like today, as the Potter's were at his house. That was when he realized exactly what was going on.

Since when did he go that way anyways? Did he go both ways or was it just his relatives (after all, he had never really liked Goyle)?

Hugo heard his door open and he let out another groan as he pulled the pillow even harder over his head and let out a muffled "Go away!"

"If you say so," was the reply which made Hugo sit up so fast his pillow went flying across the room. Standing beside his bed, arms crossed, head tilted to the side with a curious expression on his face was James, watching him the whole time.

In a second Hugo was across the room, pressed against the wall. He had to try and exercise some restraint; he couldn't, not again...

"Go away," Hugo repeated.

James watched him with interest before slowly lowering his arms as he said "I just wanted to know why you've been looking at me so oddly. But, if you want me too..." He slowly turned and made his way to the closed bedroom door, making to leave. Just as his hand landed on the doorknob, another landed on top of his.

James slowly followed the hand up to meet Hugo's eyes (who was a few inches taller than him). Hugo looked back at him tentatively as his hand held his in place, the silence deafening.

_Exercise some restraint, exercise some restraint, restraint, restraint, _Hugo chanted in his head as his hand tightened over James. _Oh, screw restraint._

Then Hugo was kissing James, pushing him up against the door as he grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. James stood still in shock for a few seconds before he was kissing him back.

Soon Hugo was pushing James towards the bed, and then they were laying on it, Hugo on top of James as he continued to hold James hands above his head, him obviously in control.

_Click_

James pushed Hugo so hard he landed on the floor with a bang. The door opened and Hugo's mum entered, seeing nothing but James sitting on the bed.

"Hey, where's..." Hermione started when Hugo popped up from the side of the bed holding his wand.

"Found it! Oh, hey mum," Hugo said as he pushed his hair out of his face, a lopsided grin on his face. His mom just rolled her eyes.

"Your family's leaving James," Was all she said before she left, James immediately following her, not even sending a glance back at Hugo.

It wasn't until hours later as Hugo lied on his bed, starring at his ceiling as he went over what had happened again and again in his head, that he realized something.

James had practically thrown him off the bed when the door had opened. Yet, he hadn't resisted at all when Hugo had started to kiss him like his other relatives, Rose and Dominique. Hell, even Goyle had resisted at first. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time he'd see his cousin.

Hugo was right, that wasn't the last time he had a meeting with his trouble making cousin. They were always...'accidental' meetings, but it always felt like James would seek him out since they were always alone whenever they came directly face to face again.

And Hugo couldn't control himself. That idea about trying to exercise some restraint was thrown right out the window, especially since the other person was so willing.

As the days passed and Christmas break began to come to an end, Hugo couldn't help but wonder what was happening between him and his cousin. No words were ever passed in these meetings, so he was never exactly quite sure what was happening.

As the day came for Hugo to return to Hogwarts, they stopped at the Potter's to pick up Lily and Hugo once more ran into James (even though he no longer lived at the manor.) It was brief and, as always, silent.

As Hugo left that day, he had no idea what type of relationship there was between him and James. Nor did he realize that that would be the last time he would see him for a very. Long. Time.

* * *

**Here you go. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I'm basing the chapter titles off of what the other person was in the relationship to Hugo. Rose was a temptress (I'm sure you got that), Delia was her replacement (that too), Dominique was his first - she 'deflowered' him as he her (I'm sure I made that pretty clear too), while James was the different relationship because he was the first guy he'd ever been with - not only that, but he didn't resist and it was like he wanted it too, so Hugo didn't understand it, because it was like James was controlling it, where as he had the others (mostly). So ya...one more to go - and it will explain the last line. Should be up today XD**

**-Ley**


	5. The One

**Pairing: **Hugo/Original Female Character

**Prompt: **Genuine

* * *

**The One**

* * *

It was an accident.

Well, he should probably start at the beginning.

When Hugo got home from Hogwarts, as he looked for his family on the train station he saw a flash of red. He saw _her._

There Rose stood, beside their mom – and Hugo panicked. He hadn't seen her since the day she left, and all the things that had happened since – all he'd done.

He left. Hugo couldn't face it – with a loud crack, he left. As he appeared in Diagon Alley he shrunk his trunk to fit in his pocket, got some money from his family's vault, and left the country.

That was how he ended up in Sun's End – a small wizarding village in Australia. And that brings us back to the beginning.

For Hugo had been in Australia for almost a week, staying in a cheap apartment he had rented, when one day, as he stood on the sidewalk, a girl ran into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The girl who had fallen said in her Australian accent as Hugo helped her up. She brushed her light brown hair out of her face as she turned to look at him with curious light green eyes.

Hugo's eyes met hers for a second before he looked a way, dazed, having to blink a few times as he shook his head. _No..._

"That's OK," Hugo said with a shrug as he let go of her hand quickly.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" She asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"How'd you guess?" Hugo asked with raised eyebrows. The girl laughed.

"Besides the accent and pale skin? It's a pretty small town here – I mean, it might be one of the few all wizarding towns around Australia, but it's the smallest. We don't get many newcomers or visitors except for the few nearby – and we know them by face since they're practically part of the town too."

"Blimey, that is small," Hugo said, blinking a few more times.

"I'm Haya by the way – Haya Young," She said with a blinding smile that made Hugo have to shake his head a few more times.

"Hugo Weasley," He mumbled still blinking his eyes. Who the hell was this girl and what the hell was she doing to him?

"Hey, since you're new, I could show you around town, you know, introduce you to a few people, if you want," Haya said with a slight shrug. And Hugo found he couldn't say no.

It was a perfect accident that they met but it changed so much. Sure, they probably would have met anyways – if Hugo had stayed there, but he had been planning on leaving. Haya changed that.

After Haya's little tour Hugo came to a conclusion – all people of Australia were extremely friendly. Any probably would have offered the same tour as she did. But he was glad it was Haya.

Hugo quickly became very close friends with Haya and her friends that she introduced him to. Friends and only friends – and if it was up to him, no matter what he felt, they would have stayed that way. But it wasn't all his choice.

Haya smacked the table with her hand and all sitting in the booth at the pub turned to look at her, but her eyes rested on only one person.

"When are you going to ask me out?" Haya asked Hugo annoyed as she crossed her arms, glaring at him. All eyes turned to him, whose eyes had widened.

"Wh...what?" Hugo asked in surprised, and squirmed slightly with the attention on him.

"When are you going to ask me out? I'm not blind, Hugo. I saw the way you looked at me when we met – you wouldn't believe my surprise when you didn't ask me out then. Then I figured you were the type of guy who did friends first, and I was like, alright – but it's been six months. When – are – you – going – to – ask – me – out?" Haya said as though spelling it out for him and he had to do everything he could to stop his jaw from dropping. He hadn't realized it was that obvious how he felt, nor had he realized she had similar feelings. He looked over at the others to see what they thought.

"Personally, when she first introduced you to us, I thought she was introducing you as her boyfriend," Macey, Haya's older sister, said while the others nodded in agreement.

"I was surprised when she said you weren't after you left," Eric said with a shrug getting more nods of agreement.

Hugo just stared at them before looking back at Haya. He wasn't sure what to do; he'd wanted to stay as far away from this subject as possible. Looking at his past relationships – well, he hadn't really any – and the ones you could sort of sum up into one, well, that sentence explains it all.

"Tomorrow night, pick me up at seven," Haya said, raising her eyebrows slightly as she stood up. And Hugo had never been able to say no to her.

Really, he guessed he was bound to happen. But during the whole night – during the whole beginning of the relationship – he was cautious. Maybe more cautious then need be, but Hugo didn't want to screw anything up, he wanted to have one genuine relationship, one that wasn't totally fucked up – even if it did end in total disaster. Plus, it was Haya, and she was different than the others (besides the fact they weren't related). There was something...special about her.

It wasn't until they shared their first kiss as they watched fireworks (after two months of dating, true – Haya had to have figured something was messed up in his past by then, added with the fact he wouldn't talk anything of it or his family) that Hugo realized something. His and Haya's relationship- it _was_ genuine, but more than that – it was the real deal.

Hugo was in love – and it wasn't like Rose, nothing like it. Rose was...complicated, to say the least, and he would probably never fully understand what he felt for his sister. Delia had been nothing – a replacement. Dominique had just been a spur of the moment thing – anger and hurt mixed with lust never led to good things, as shown on that day. As for James – well that was probably the most complicated. It had just been a crush, a small crush that he wasn't even sure where it came from, that had somehow escalated into something more he wasn't sure he even wanted to understand. But Haya...he loved her, he truly did and there was nothing complicated or confusing about it.

Of course, after that Hugo explained to Haya about his past as much as he could with as little disturbing details as possible. She took it rather well – it only took her a few minutes after his explanation-turned-rant for her to accept it, and _she_ ended up comforting _him_. But she accepted it with good grace and never changed her mind about him at all, which just made him love her more.

Hugo had had one messed up love life – if it could even be called that – and Haya had been like an angel in disguise showing him that he could still move on after his mistakes. She was genuine and she was his – for the time being, and Hugo didn't know how long that would last, or if it would ever end, or if he would ever see his family again. All he knew was, for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

* * *

**There you go, that's it! I thought we should leave him off on a happy note - I made him messed up enough, I don't want any Hugo lovers coming and murdering me in the night -prays that no Hugo lovers read this- How'd you like Haya (I love that name, found it when I was looking up Australian names for another story...it's just so different, I've never heard it before)?**

**-Ley**


End file.
